When the Little rock turns to dust
by kattfan12001
Summary: As promise the squeal to When the little rock crumbles. After the events of Mullion and Transom attacking the school. Alan decide to go back to school to face his demons. But the little rock is beginning to crumble. .Now the family must band together to save him before it's to late. Before the little rock turns to dust.(WARNING: Themes of suicidal and death will be in this story)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Thunderbirds. As promise the squeal to the little rock crumbles. Warning suicidal themes and death will be in this story at some point. please review good or bad (your all are helping me become a better writer.)**

* * *

If you asked the Four older Tracy brothers how they were coping after the Transom and Mullion attack? They would say they were fine.

But in reality that was a lie.

They wanted for Alan to stay on the Island where they could keep an eye on him. They wanted to make sure he was safe.

But nowhere was safe. First the Hood attack on the Island than the attack both Transom and Mullion had laid on the Wharton had proven that.

They would have some dreamless nights than bang came the nightmares. The Nightmares of Alan lying on the ground and not moving. It scare them. It cause them to wake up in sweat and the pumping of fear ran that through their bodies.

They should have made him stay.

If you asked Jeff Tracy how he was coping? He would say he was fine as he hides be hide the large piles of paper work.

He was lying.

The Hood attack scared him. But the cold fact that Transom and Mullion knew where to find Alan frighten him. The nightmares that plague him went from hood dangling Alan above the mole to Mullion stepping on Alan's hand.

He should have made Alan stay home.

But he knew that it was the fear talking.

Fear always over written reasoning.

But they weren't the only ones who weren't coping…..


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Thunderbirds. Please leave a review. **

* * *

_Alan was running around the darken school hallways. It felt cold. Ice cold. He had to keep on running. The voices of the Hood, Transom and Mullion could be herd. The evil laugh made him feel cold. He saw the exit. He ran forward but found himself dangling._

_He look up seeing the Hood, Mullion and Transom standing above him. All had their one foot raise._

Alana woke up sharply from the nightmare. He quickly glance around the dorm room and gave a soft sigh of relief as he wipe the cold sweat from his face.

"It was only a nightmare" Alan thought.

He looked over across the room and saw Fermat was unsettle. In fact the young genius was whimpering. Alan gave a gasp relise that the younger teenager was having trouble breathing. Alan quickly wan to Fermat's bedside table and grab the puffer before sitting on the edge of Fermat's bed.

It was clear to the blonde Tracy that he wasn't the only one suffering from nightmares.

* * *

_Fermat was running down the stairs before a loud bang made him turn around. He ran forward only to find the tunnel collapse above him. He couldn't breathe._

Then he felt some one shaking him

"Fermat! Wake up! You're having a nightmare"

Fermat open his eyes gasping for air. He felt someone sitting him up and place something in his hand before bring it up closer to his mouth. Fermat realise it was his puffer and quickly took it while Alan was rubbing his back.

The full moon's light cased into the dorm room relieving Alan's worried features as he was kneeling next to the small Hackenbacker.

"Which nightmare was it?" Alan asked after half an hour silence.

"Tunnel c-clasping" Fermat whisper.

"Should we call your dad?"

"No"

"Fermat"

"It's ok."

"If you won't call your dad now will you call him later?" Alan said

Fermat only nodded.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Alan pressed.

"I'm good."

"Ok…We better go back to sleep…I don't want to get into trouble with the dorm head again" Alan said before going across the room to his own bed.

"Thanks Alan" Fermat whisper.

Alan looked over where Fermat laid "No problems. What are friends for?"

* * *

Scott laid on the sun longer beside the pool as he lazily looked over seeing Gordon going full ball across the water.

To Scott that wasn't a good sign.

There hadn't been any rescues for over two week. So he knew that wasn't bothering the red head. Scott slowly made his way to the end of the pool and waited for the swimmer to be close enough to be tap lightly on the head. However Gordon didn't seem to register.

Scott's big brother sense went over drive as he watch the Olympic swimmer go to the other side of the pool.

"Trying to get Gordon's attention?"

Scott look up seeing Virgil with a black sketch pad under his right arm and a brown pencil tin in his left hand.

Scott nodded.

Virgil place the pad and tin on a nearby table and took off his shirt before jumping into the pool causing the aquanaut to stop and tread water.

"See I got his attention" Virgil said with a satisfy smile.

"My attention?" Gordon question.

Both Virgil and Scott glance at each other before turning their attention back to Gordon. Virgil frown seeing the dark rings under his second youngest brother's eyes.

"Are you ok Gordo?" Scott asked.

Gordon put his arm on the edge of the pool and notice that Virgil had done the same.

"I'm fine." The red head replied.

"Huh ah" Virgil started.

"Sure you are" Both Scott and Virgil said in unison.

Gordon sigh and shook his head. He had hope that he would have been able to avoid the smother hen routine. In fact he had be working on Thunderbird Four for most of the day but he couldn't concentrate enough to finish what he had started.

In fact Brains had been watching the aquanaut most of the day and sent him packing out of pod four saying he need to upgrade the communications systems. Gordon knew Brains was lying and was going to finish what he had he couldn't complete.

And now he had both Scott and Virgil worried. In fact he didn't even realise that he was out of the pool until Scott wrap a towel around him.

"What's wrong kiddo…you look a little pale…is you back causing you trouble?" Scott asked.

"It's not my back" Gordon said tiredly and not facing Scott.

"Gordo look at me" Virgil said using you-better-listen-to-me tone.

Gordon looked up at Virgil who shook his head "Gordon how much sleep have you been getting?"

"Not much"

"Gordo"

"Nightmares"

"Go and get some sleep"

Gordon was going to protest.

"I will go and get Dad if I have to" Scott warn.

"It's not only the nightmares" Gordon started.

Both Virgil and Scott frown.

"Have you called Alan recently?" Gordon asked.

Both Scott and Virgil looked at each other

"Has something happen?" Scott asked in concern

"I don't know…Just something doesn't seem right…but I can't put my finger on it" Gordon said running his hand through his damp hair.

"Why don't we call him together?" Scott asked.

"No" Virgil and Gordon said in unison.

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"Then Alan would think something is wrong…his a lot smarted than you give him credit" Virgil said.

"Maybe we should asked john?" Gordon suggested "he can read Alan a lot better than the rest of us" Virgil said.

Scott looked at both of his younger brothers seeing that it made some sense before nodding in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own thunderbirds...wow seven days have past already and it getting a little colder. Winter is defiantly around the corner.**

* * *

Alan had told his family that things where fine at school. That was a lie.

History had never been Alan's forte. He didn't do well with history tests however his nerves weren't from a test. In fact it wasn't nerves. It was fear. He was standing in the doorway of the empty history classroom. The same classroom Mullion had trap him in. The same classroom he was thrown against the table and chairs. The same room he nearly choke to death.

He could feel his heart racing and his breath quicken.

This was a demon he couldn't past.

Alan jumped when Fermat touch his right arm and worry had shown clearly on his face.

"I'll wait until our class mates are in" Alan whisper.

Fermat looked over at the empty history classroom and nodded in agreement as he saw how pale Alan had become. This wasn't the first time he had seen Alan act like this to this particular room this term. Then it hit him. The reason Alan was acting like this.

"Alan is-t this w-where Mullion and Transom t-t-trap you?" Fermat whisper.

Alan nodded with a grim face.

Fermat looked over at the empty classroom and felt a sudden chill run down his spine.

* * *

Alan had found himself with lack of energy. He was lying on the bed with the curtains drawn in the dorm room with his left arm across his eyes.

The uneasiness in his stomach wasn't helping.

The sound of his laptop beeping wasn't helping his headache. Alan use his right hand to locate the off button before turning his back to it.

He didn't however counted on John's hacking skills.

"You can run but you can't hide" John said in a cherry voice. Then John frown seeing Alan slowly moving onto his back and instantly move his left arm back across his eyes.

"Allie?" John asked in concern.

"It's just a head ache" Alan said weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"It's going away with head ache tablets" Alan said tired before moving his arm away.

"You don't look ok."

"I'll be fine when I get some sleep."

John bit his lip seeing the dark rings under the youngest blonde's eyes. His concern turn into to a new level of worry.

"Allie…promise me you won't bite my head but how much sleep have you been getting?" John said slowly.

"Honestly?"

"I want the truth."

Alan look at the screen and blinked owlishly. "On a good night six hours."

"And a bad night?"

"Maybe two to three hours….nightmares."

"How many have these been good nights?"

"Maybe one in six nights" Alan said feeling some tears falling down his side of his face. He felt exhausted both emotionally and physically.

John was going to go bring up the subject of the panic attack but it was clear to the space monitor that his youngest bother wasn't going to be up for that sort of questioning. Than an idea pop into his head.

"What if I get Dad to pick both Fermat and you? A few days on the Island would do both of you some good."

"I don't know."

"Al you look like the living dead…just for a few days."

"The Island is too far and the time zones aren't friendly."

"How about New York?"

Alan nodded as he tried to stay awake.

"Go to sleep Al…I'll get Dad to call you tomorrow" John whisper.

Alan nodded before closing his eyes "Bring Brains too….Fermat needs him."

"Of course" John said with a smile.

John waited until he was sure Alan was a sleep before hanging up.

* * *

"_Maybe having Virgil call him isn't a bad idea"_ John thought to himself as he glace over at the stars across from the space station.

"_What am I going to do…maybe if I call Dad now…."_

Then his train of thought was broken by a beeping sound coming from the screen. He smile. It was coming from the Island. His smile widen when he saw it was his Island bond brothers.

"My, my you must be bored or did you just remember that you have a brother floating in space?" John asked in amusement.

The blonde Tracy saw both Scott and Virgil smile however Gordon hadn't. Cause the space monitor to worry.

"What? No smart remark from the clown fish?" John asked "or did Virgil throw you into the pool again?"

"Sorry….did you say something?" Gordon asked snapping out of his train of thought.

"Ok you three. What's going on?" John asked as he lean forward toward the screen.

"Gordon seems to think something isn't right with Allie" Virgil said.

John sat back on the chair before sighing "it appears our fish is right"

"John" Scott question.

"Have you talk to Alan in the last few days?" John question.

"Not in the last few days" Scott said frowning.

"John what is it?" Virgil asked in concern.

"He look so exhausted" John said

"Should we bring him home?"

"I did offer but he refuse…but I did get him to agree to a weekend at New York" John said.

"Why doesn't he want to come home?" Scott said.

"With the way he is…maybe going into a different time zones may not be a good idea" John said "I also said dad was going"

"But dad isn't going to New York this weekend?" Gordon said.

"That's correct…what is going on?" Jeff asked looking at all his four older sons.

"We were discussing about Alan"

Jeff glance at the worry looks on all of his sons. Somehow he knew he wasn't going to like this discussion.

* * *

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nope. I don't own Thunderbirds.**

* * *

Alan was putting his books away for the end of the day. While Fermat had taken to lying on his bed. He knew that they were looking forward for their fathers to come but mother natural decided to place a storm around the Island for the next few days. Making it hard for Tracy one to take off. Meaning the visit had to be reschedule for the next weekend.

Alan didn't know where were more disappointed. Them or their fathers.

Alan looked over at the young Hackbacker in concern.

"Are you ok?" Alan asked.

"Only t-tired?"

"Maybe an early night would be a good idea?"

"Hmm" Fermat said with a nod.

"How about you stay here and I'll just order pizza and have it deliver?" Alan said cheerfully.

Fermat gave a tired smile "sounds good."

Then they heard a frantic knock on the door.

Alan went to answer the door quickly founding a light brown hair and scared grey eyes. Alan then relise it was their dorm room neighbour Sam in fact the fourteen year old boy looked like he was going to break down.

"he'snotwakingup"

Alan put his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Calm down tell me what happen?" Alan asked firmly.

"I walked into the room and Michael was lying on the floor I shook him but he didn't wake up."

"Ok listen to me. Go and get the school nurse. I'll stay with Michael until she comes"

Sam ran down the hallway while Alan went into next door quiet aware that Fermat was be hide him. When they open the door they found Michael lying on the ground. Fermat quickly went for the phone while Alan put the brown hair Michael into the recovery position. Alan notice a fever and quickly went into the bathroom with the intention of getting a wet cloth.

He wasn't however prepare for the scene that greeted him.

* * *

Jeff shook his head than turn to the screen with the weather report and glare as if it was mocking him. He hadn't notice Brains was standing be hide him until he felt at hand one his shoulder. Which made Jeff look up.

"I-it's ok….the b-boys understand" Brains said.

"I just wish the storm could have waited" Jeff said looking out towards the window seeing lighting stuck the ocean below.

"If anything h-happens they w-will call"

"How about we call them?" Jeff asked.

Brains smiled then nodded.

However they didn't get an answer.

* * *

The scene that greeted Alan on the bathroom floor made him step back and close his eyes. He held on the door frame and took in a deep breath and allow the thunderbird training kick it. He looked over to where Fermat was.

"Fermat can you keep an eye on Michael….and don't come in here." Alan called out.

Fermat could only nodded before sliding the first aid kit toward the now slightly open door.

"Fermat we're going to need to call for another ambulance as well"

"Alan?"

"Please trust me when I say don't come in."

This cause Fermat to frown but remain at Michael's side.

"Please stay with me" Alan whisper to the unconscious Matt as he clean and bandage the blood drip wrists.

* * *

Jeff frown when he had gotten only Alan's voice mail and deeper more when Fermat's phone did the same thing. Both Brains and Jeff where getting worried. Then they tried the communication watches but found nothing.

Unknown to both fathers, Alan and Fermat had left them by their bedside tables.

Brains looked over at the storm that had surrounded the Island silently cursing it. While Jeff hop onto the computer and looked up the weather pattern hoping to see a break in the storm. He has never been so tempter to use Thunderbird One.

Both fathers had a very bad feeling.

The bad feeling only got worse when the school called.

They should have made them stayed home.

* * *

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nope still don't own Thunderbirds...**

* * *

Alan slowly opened his eyes to the hash light in the dorm room causing him to frown. He slowly sat up wiping down his face. He felt tired. In fact he couldn't even remember getting into his bed the night before. He looked around the dorm room until he saw that Fermat was still asleep and thankfully looked well rested.

Alan then looked at his alarm clock and found it had been unplugged. In fact it got him wondering why it had gotten unplugged in the first place. He could find out later. Then he looked at the time on the watch and silently cursed. It was ten o'clock in the morning, meaning he had missed track practice.

"_The Coach and the team are going to kill me….I suppose I better get up and apologise" _Alan thought.

Alan then frowned and turned his attention to the floor where he saw a pile of a very untidy folded blankets with a pillow placed on top.

But that wasn't what caused Alan to jump out of bed.

It was the note on top. Alan only briefly read the note before quickly changing into his weekend clothes and ran out of the door.

Without his watch communicator.

Meanwhile, back on Tracy Island, Scott had tried and failed to reach Alan on his laptop, phone and watch. John, the space m had been watching Scott on the screen on thunderbird five, pacing in their fathers office, he counted for the fifteenth time.

"Scott I know your worried" John started.

"Dad didn't say much…maybe I should have gone with them…I've never seen brains or Dad so distracted."

"Did you tell Virgil and Gordon?" John asked softly.

"Gordon was quiet."

"It was probably a good idea that you got Virgil to pilot instead of Gordon."

"Virgil not doubt will go into medic mood when Al does get here."

"And you'll go straight to smother hen mood as soon Tracy One lands one the Island"

Scott ignored the comment "how long before Tracy One lands near Alan's school?"

"In an hour" John said.

"I haven't been able to contact Alan yet either"

John quickly typed a few keys on the key board which brought up the tracking device on Alan's watch.

"He hasn't left his dorm room since midnight New England time" john said

"I just want him up and ready to go when dad gets there"

"How about I'll do my magic and I'll see if I can get him up" John offered.

Scott nodded once" Go ahead"

However it was Fermat that had answer.

There's one thing Virgil would hate to admit.

Not liking a quiet Gordon.

It seems so unnatural to the medic that he had to check every few minutes after take-off in thunderbird three making sure the aquanaut didn't have that plotting look on his face when he was planning a prank. There was none.

"Gordo?" Virgil said using his questioning tone.

Gordon shook his head trying to get rid of the dazed feeling.

"Sorry Virge. Did you say something?" The red head asked.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine when Allie gets home"

"I'm worried about him to kiddo…but I know there's something else in that mind of yours, also our older brother isn't listening at the moment, so spill"

"it's just…It's just…I wish we could have made Alan stay home and now he has to deal with this… who knows what is going through his mind right now"

"He's coming home...and all of us we'll be keeping an eye on him…Alan will be ok….he's a lot stronger than we give him credit for"

Alan ran into the woods trying to find Sam. He was mentally cursing to himself. He had figure out who had unplugged his alarm clock and now was praying that he wasn't too late. Sam had written on the note that he had gone for a run into the woods.

Alan wanted to make sure that Sam was ok. He also wanted to make sure that Sam didn't go into the bathroom where Matt was found. Then images flashed into his mind.

The cold bathroom floor. Matt's unsteady breathing. The blood covered wrist.

Alan shook the image right out of his head and started to call out for his friend. However the cold feeling didn't go away.

Fermat frowned while his eyes were closed. All he wanted was a few more minutes of shut eye. However Alan's watch didn't stop beeping. Fermat opened one of his eyes and glared at the offending object before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He then felt around the top of the bed side table for his blue rim glasses before climbing out of his bed.

That was when he noticed Alan wasn't in the dorm room.

"Alan's brothers are going to kill him" the small genius thought to himself as he walked across the room. Fermat answered the watch with one thought in mind "this is going to be interesting…"

Alan had keep on running staying to the clearly worn trail. He was getting concerned as his calls for Sam weren't getting answered.

And to make things worst it had started to rain.

Alan wasn't going to give up. He looked around and kept shouting for Sam. Each step was powered by worry. Then he stopped when he heard a sob. Alan carefully pin pointed the sound. He slowly made his way toward it.

* * *

**I would like to thank a friend for being my beta for this chapter. It was a really great help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own thunderbirds...**

* * *

The sound of Thunderbird Three docking with Thunderbird Five was unheard by John as he stared at the screen in confusion. He double checked that he hadn't selected the wrong watch.

No it was definitely Alan's.

"Fermat why do you have Alan's watch?" John asked carefully.

"He h-had left it b-behind" Fermat answered,

"Left it behind?" Scott question.

John quickly glared at Scott who was on one of the screens before turning his attention back to Fermat who was on another screen.

"Do you know where Alan has gone?" John asked

"Maybe for a run?" Fermat then paused when the sound of the rain begin to tap against the window before turning his attention to the time on his alarm clock.

"_Alan's practice would have finished"_ Fermat thought with a frown before tripping over the pile of blankets.

"Fermat are you ok?" John and Scott asked in unison.

"I'm ok" Fermat said putting back his glasses back on. That was when he noticed the note. Without a second thought he had put on his watch and grabbed a rain coat.

"Fermat?" Scott voiced out.

Fermat picked up Alan's watch and quickly switched it off before pocketing it.

He can deal with the older Tracy brother's lectures later.

Virgil and Gordon looked at each other as they stood at the airlock on Thunderbird Five.

"John what's going on?" Virgil asked.

John ignored his immediate younger brother and turned his attention to the screen that had tracked Tracy one.

Gordon then spotted the screen that Scott was in. He also noticed the oldest Tracy son was running his hand through his hair. In fact Scott had looked more worried than when they left him to pick up John.

"Scott what is going on and don't say it's nothing" the red head said.

"Alan doesn't have his watch on him" Scott answered.

"His watch?" Gordon started and glanced over at Virgil who was wearing the same confused look before continuing "care to enlighten?"

"No watch. No way to track him and now Fermat suddenly hangs up on us. Something isn't right" John said

"Ok…..have you called dad?" Virgil asked.

* * *

_Five days ago…._

_Alan sat at the table with his friend Fermat, Michael, Matt and Matt's little brother Sam. Alan glanced around the dining hall and couldn't help but notice that there were less students compared to last Thursday._

"_Where's the rest of the school?" Alan asked wondering if there was an event he was missing._

"_Some students were sent home" Michael said._

"_Why?" Fermat asked._

"_The same reason the school gets us to do the group therapy sessions" Michael said while moving his dinner around the plate._

"_You mean the attack?" Alan questioned._

"_Not everyone is coping…and it appears some parents have picked up on it"_

_Alan looked over at the hall once more. He had guessed one quarter of the school had left._

_It had made him think it was his fault._

The ice cold rain brought Alan back to reality. What if the attack was his fault? He knew his friends were having nightmares of the tunnel clasping above them. Then he realized that neither Matt nor Sam had said a word that night.

Both brothers where very quiet.

Alan mentally cursed to himself.

"_Why didn't I pick up on that sooner? How could I have been so stupid?"_

Then Alan saw Sam with his arms wrapped around his knees and head resting on top of it.

"Sam."

Sam shook his head.

"Sam we need to get out of this rain."

"You can go."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

"I don't want to go back."

"Why?"

"I just don't want to."

"Fermat would be wondering where his study buddy has gone to?"

Alan then flinched as he remembered he had forgotten in his haste to leave a note behind. He then looked at his wrist and felt around his pocket.

Fermat would want to kill him and that's only if his family hadn't tried to call him first.

"He won't have a study buddy" Sam words pieced thought Alan's thoughts.

"Why ever not?" Alan asked in confusion.

"Mum decided this morning that I was to be pulled out of school."

"Because of your brother?"

"It's one of the reasons…she had been trying to convince dad for a while now. Ever since the attack….Dad believed that Matt was copying until last night."

"How is Matt?"

"They won't tell me."

"Maybe it's because the doctors haven't told your parents anything yet…I doubt your mother would leave you in the dark…not without a good reason"

Sam looked up at Alan who had held out his hand.

"Alan! Sam! Where are you?"

Alan looked over at the direction where the shouts came from.

"Over here Fermat!"

Alan had to hide a smile seeing the oversize rain coat Fermat must have grabbed in a rush.

"Are both of you mad?" Fermat asked seeing how drenched both of his friends where.

"No, we thought it was a wonderful day to go for a run in the rain." Alan said with a smile seeing the young Hackenbacker rolling his eyes before offering a hand to Sam.

"Sam your mother is looking for you. She's worried" Fermat said.

"Come on…let's get you up" Alan said.

"Sam you're cold" Fermat said as he gripped the younger boy's hand.

"A warm shower and warm clothes as soon as we get to the dorm rooms." Alan said as he felt the chill slip through his skin.

* * *

Alan and Fermat watched Sam leave with his mum. Alan made Sam promise to call as soon he found out how Matt was doing. Fermat glanced at Alan, whose smile had disappeared.

"Come on Fermat. We better see how Michael is. The nurse didn't see the need for him to go to hospital but she wanted to keep him over night in the infirmary." Alan said.

"Did you find out why he collapsed?" Fermat asked.

"The idiot over did it again"

"You mean running until he drops again?"

Alan nodded.

"What an idiot. I thought he was really sick!" Fermat said.

However, when they got to the school infirmary the school nurse had told them that Matt's parents had come and picked him up early in the morning. She had then handed over a note to Alan. Both Fermat and Alan quickly read it; Matt parents had decided that he wasn't going to go back to Wharton's.

Alan blamed himself.

If he hadn't decided to go back to school Mullion and Transom wouldn't have been attacked.

Alan then was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard the watches beeping. The blonde looked over at Fermat with a questioning look. Fermat had then pulled out Alan's watch from the oversize pocket. Alan frowned when he noticed the sheepish look that Fermat was giving him. The only time Alan saw that look is when Fermat had forgotten something.

The last time that had happened, the consequence was Alan getting a lecture from not one but all four older brothers for not returning a call.

"Should I be hiding under a rock about now?" Alan asked Fermat.

"I m-m-might be joining y-y-you….I may h-h-have hung up on John…..A-a-and Scott" Fermat said.

"You hung up on Scott?"

"Yep."

"I don't think a rock is going to stop him. We're going to need something more Scott proof."

"D-d-doesn't exist."

* * *

**I would like to thank Luisa for being my beta for this chapter. Please review and I do apologies for some confusion in my last chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own thunderbirds. I would also like to thank Louisa for this being my beta for this chapter. Please review good or bad.**

* * *

Alan decided the best plan of action was to call Scott once he and Fermat got back to their dorm room. That plan however went out the window when they saw their fathers waiting for them. Brains was sitting on Fermat's bed which was missing sheets, while Jeff was sitting at Alan's desk reading Alan's notes of one his latest assignments. Both fathers stood up when they saw their sons standing in the doorway.

Within seconds both boys went into their biological father's arms.

"Dad…I thought the storm." Alan whispered.

"Brains found the break we needed" Jeff said softly before frowning at Alan's damp hair.

"Why didn't you call to say you were coming?" Alan asked looking up at his father.

Jeff looked over at Brains who frowned while still holding onto Fermat.

"Didn't Scott call?" Jeff asked looking back at Alan.

Alan suddenly had found the floor interesting.

"He d-did but Alan w-was l-looking f-for a f-friend. H-he had f-f-forgot t-the watch. W-we were g-going to c-call back" Fermat said as he pulled to the side of his father.

"You forgot your watch?" Jeff questioned with a hint of concern.

"I was worried about a friend….just with everything….I just wanted to find out if Sam and Matt were ok" Alan said still looking at the floor.

Jeff put one hand under Alan's chin gently. Causing the blonde to look up. Jeff had notice how glassy his youngest son's eyes look and his cheeks were a little red. Jeff put a hand on the blonde's forehead and was worried at how warm it felt.

"I'm fine dad" Alan whisper.

"I'll like to see you say that to Virgil and see how far you get" Jeff said bemused.

"I'll sleep it off."

"Good. Both Fermat and you can go into the car and catch up with some sleep while both Brains and I finish packing." Jeff said

"Packing?" Alan asked

"We're taking you home."

"Home?"

"Just for a little while."

Alan looked around the dorm room. Neither Fermat nor Alan took much with them to school. So it didn't take much to pack it up and leave. Even the beds where striped of their sheets. He also noticed that there where boxes stacked near the door. Alan frowned at himself. Normally he would have picked up small details like that.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Jeff asked in concern.

Alan shook his head "Nothing, I just realized how really tired I am."

* * *

After a phone call from their father Virgil had decided to head back into Thunderbird three to get it ready for the trip home while Gordon and John started to get Thunderbird Five switched to auto. John had finished his bit when he heard Gordon curse.

"Gordo?" John questioned.

Gordon waved John off as he tried to put in the code again, only to fail. John stood his head and gently moved Gordon aside.

"Are you ok?" John whispered.

"I'm just worried about Allie that's all" Gordon said rubbing his hand through his hair.

"We all are" John said while double checking Gordon's work before correcting some mistakes and finishing the automatic settings.

"Come on kiddo my turn to fly three home" John said placing his arms around the red head's shoulders and picking up his bag on the way to the air lock. "And no arguments Gordon…I know for a fact that it was Virgil who flew up here and only because he was worried about how much sleep you had been getting"

"I'll sleep better once Allie gets home" Gordon replied.

"Ah huh…there's no denying it you're a smother hen in training" John said.

"I'm not as bad as Scott and Virgil….Scott brings up a whole different level of smothering while Virgil…Virgil is a lot scary when he goes into medic mode."

"Scary am I?" Virgil said while looking up from the co-pilot's seat.

"You can be" John said while taking his place in the pilot's seat.

"Ah huh, remember you have shots next month" Virgil reminded him then smiled when he saw the shocked look on his older brother's face.

"See, he is scary" Gordon said with a smile as he sat behind Virgil's sit.

* * *

Scott was waiting in the dining table after the three middle brothers had returned to the Island. He smiled as John sat next to him. Then the sound of the piano being played and a splash in the pool gave both older brothers the tell-tale signs of where their younger brothers had gone to.

"They could be a while" John said.

"It will be three hours before dad gets here" Scott said "it might give them time to calm down."

"They aren't the only ones that need to calm down."

"Who, me?"

"You need to clear your head before Allie gets here"

"Me…need to clear my head?"

"Allie won't need a lecture about not putting his watch on."

"No, I'm saving that lecture for a much later date."

"Scott" John said with his warning tone, looking intently at his older brother. He saw something flash thought his older brother's eyes, he had only seen this happen a few times in his life.

"It scared you didn't it?" John asked.

"It's just brought back the memories of the attack on the school and the hood attack during spring break…..Having little to no communication scared me…..also, when Fermat suddenly hung up and didn't tell us where he was going." Scott stopped he didn't want John to know what was going through his mind at the time. He actually thought something bad had happened to Alan.

John squeezed Scott's right arm before saying "You're not the only one who got scared…But lay off the lecture please on both Fermat and Alan….they had reasons even if you don't agree…..they'll need our support. Especially Alan….the last thing we need is for our baby brother to close up again."

Scott nodded. The last time Alan had closed up was the month after the hood attack and it had taken John another six months to get him to open up. But even then it was only John and Fermat that he would share his fears with.

It wasn't until two years after the hood attack that Alan's nightmares had gotten worst. This caused the youngest Tracy to end up getting very sick and it was only then that he was willing to tell the other three brothers (but it was very reluctantly).

No. It wasn't the road that either brother was willing to go down again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I don't own thunderbirds and my writer's block had come to an end….unfortunately not for this story :S but I'm getting there. Big thank you to those who have review.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff wasn't surprised to find all four of his older sons entering the hanger as he had finished the post checks. He smiled as he heard the four pairs of feet making their way onto the private jet. He silently made his way to the entrance leading into the passenger cabin.

Scott and John where standing behind Alan's seat. Gordon was kneeling on the left while Virgil was standing on the right with his hand already on Alan's forehead. Causing Alan to stir.

"Time to wake up Allie" Gordon whispered

"Another five minutes" Alan mumbled causing Gordon, Scott and John to look at each other in confusion. That didn't sound like Alan at all.

"He's just exhausted" Virgil said softly.

"Should we move him?" Gordon asked in a whisper.

"Only to make him more comfortable" Vigil said after a few moments of debating with himself.

"That's good enough for me" Scott said picking up Alan as if he was six years old again.

Alan had unconsciously clung on to Scott's shirt and snuggled into Scott's chest while sleeping.

"It looks like he's a lot more comfortable in Scott's arms" Gordon whispered in amusement then saw a frown come across Scott's face.

"Scott?" John questioned.

"Alan seems lighter."

"Well he's no Virgil" Gordon said which earned him a cuff on the side of the head by the medic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alan could hear the familiar sounds of the Island. The birds singing, the soft winds running through the trees and the ocean crashing against the sand. The sweet smell that floated into his room. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in his bedroom on the Island.

Alan closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of the island surround him. It felt good to be home. Then he felt someone place a hand on his forehead.

"Hi Al….I know you're awake" Virgil whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"How is it you can tell when one of us is awake or not?" Alan asked while opening his eyes.

"I just can….how are you feeling kiddo?"

"Just tired."

"Not getting enough sleep can do that…..Alan I don't want you to fall asleep again until you have something to eat."

"Just for a few more hours?"

"Al, you haven't eaten for nearly 24 hours."

Alan then felt Virgil pull him up which earn him a glare from the youngest brother before he yawned and shock his head.

"You're impossible. You do know that, right?" Alan asked before sitting up on his bed.

"Impossible? You might as well have said stubborn…Now are you hungry?"

"I guess" Alan said tiredly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Virgil raised his eye brow as Alan grabbed a fourth sandwich "you guess?"

"I didn't realise how hungry I was" Alan said.

"Are you sure you're happy with sandwiches I can make something else" John said leaning over the kitchen counter.

"I'm good…thanks John."

Virgil smiled seeing that Alan had perked up.

"I found him!"

The three Tracy brothers looked over seeing Gordon entering the kitchen.

"Found who?" Virgil asked.

"Our oldest brother went to Alan's room only to find him missing….Hi Al you look more awake" the red head said before giving the youngest Tracy a hug.

"Thanks…I think" Alan said.

Gordon ruffled Alan's hair "You'd better finish eating kiddo because Scott's in full smother mode."

"Smother or going to lecture me mode?"

"You have been saved from lecture mode this time round…you can thank Johnny boy here for that" Virgil said.

"Just do us a favour and try to remember your watch….you had kind of freaked us out" Gordon said sitting down next to the younger blonde.

"I didn't mean to…it was the last thing on my mind" Alan ran his hand though his hair as he tried to clear his confused thoughts. Then he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder which had made him look up.

"Hi Scott" The youngest blonde said smiling.

"You've been away for six weeks and all I get is hi Scott" Scott said in a flat tone. Alan's smile grew wider before he stood up and gave his eldest brother a hug.

It was one of the things Alan would be happy to a say he missed about being away from his family. He felt Scott pull away but didn't let go at arm's length.

"Welcome home kiddo" Scott said smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The five Tracy brothers were watching a movie in the lounge, however the youngest Tracy had fallen asleep after spending most of the afternoon helping Virgil and Gordon with Thunderbird Two's maintenance.

John was placing a blanket on the youngest blonde as Virgil returned with an aural thermometer, he had suspected during the afternoon that the youngest Tracy hadn't recovered from his mild fever earlier in the day.

"So?" Scott asked.

"Only a mild fever but I'll give him something to bring it down" Virgil said.

"Fermat said he was running around in the rain with only shorts and a t-shirt" Gordon whispered.

"That somehow doesn't surprise me" Virgil said.

They then heard Alan's phone ring. Scott quickly picked it up and had a sneak look at the number before hanging up. It was only a silent number. He looked up at where Alan was sleeping before turning the phone off.

Scott's reasoning was, whoever was calling could call back tomorrow.

But tomorrow would be too late.


End file.
